I was there
by Seruna Kanus
Summary: Short letters or cognations made by noncanon characters regarding the father of Diablo.
1. I was There

I Was There.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Diablo characters, nor any Blizzard characters. My claim sets solely to the character Retu'yamar.

I was there. I was there when the first cooing of the child came. I was there when he learned to walk, when he learned to talk. I was there when his brother was born of his mother's womb, when his father suggested calling his second son Diablo, if only for sport.

Ah yes. I was there. I was there when Baal was born, completing the three that would one day be feared by all. It has been nearly 10,000 years, and yet I still remember the happy nights that the family shared. I am Retu'yamar, the Redeemer. I am the one who took up the task of guarding the Great Worldstone of the southern reaches. No, I speak not of the Worldstone that Baal corrupted, that the Archangel Tyrial had to destroy. I speak of the Worldstone that blocks entry to the Greater Hells.

Many years I have sat in wonderment, when would the terror of terrors, the destroyer of destroyers, the Great Hater of the Ganvatar ways come back to the surface for a new cleansing. I wondered, but then my wonders turned to awe. What brings this awe? The plight of the Three. Yes, I said the plight. They rose up from the lesser hells to conquer Sanctuary. They rose up, and were pushed back down.

The Necromancers, the Barbarians of the North, the Druids and Assassins, the Amazons, the Paladins, and above all, the sorceresses. They were the greatest barrier that the Three had to face. Yet, they had not been created with such purpose, with such power. Where the Horadrim and Zakarum failed, they had victory. I am in awe, for I know Diveen Horadrim, the Father of the Three, would be very pleased. He has not come to bring a new holocaust, because Sanctuary remains pure. It remains pure, but there was a time that purity was a pile of ash slowly shrinking in the cold wind of the north.

Ah, yes. I was there. I was there when Anaroch was covered in jungle so thick and green that Kurast looked as but a savanna. I was there when man was more evil the Diablo, more vile then Baal, and more sinister then Mephisto. I was there. I was one of them. I was there when a great fire swept through Anaroch. It was a fire that even Baal would flee from. I watched through horrified eyes as Diveen Horadrim with but a brush of his arm and command from his twisted mouth flattened Anaroch and left the desert wasteland only a demon could appreciate.

Pain, misery, suffering. Mere words from the inexperienced. I stand here guarding this Worldstone. I stand and listen, I stand and here, the screams. Oh, the terrible screams that I hear. Diveen created the worldstones to protect Sanctuary, and to weaken himself. He created them and held them in existence off the pain of the Ganvatar that he let live. Oh how death has been a great mercy to Anaroch. The Ganvatar were at their worse there. They were lucky.

Yes, they were lucky. For those Ganvatar are not held by a cursed spell that keeps them immortal simply so that they may scream in a way that their lungs should explode, but Diveen Horadrim has cast a spell on them that keeps their body in perfect condition, so that they may never stop screaming, so that they may never escape the pain. I will not lie about this, I should be down there with them, I should feel the relinquishment. I should, for I was there.

I was there when his family was ravaged and slaughtered. I helped force him on his sister, I helped kill her after we were done. I stand and tell you who reads this. I was one of three. We three Ganvatar who live today for we found redemption. We saw our sins and found our mercy in the Horadric Demon. We live now, to prevent his wrath from returning. We live to keep the world as it should be. A Sanctuary from the likes of the Ganvatar.

I was there 10,000 years ago when the new leaf was turned. I was there 20,000 years ago when the final straw was placed. I was there, when God above manifested his wrath into a creature only Satan could love, and that not one angel could conquer. I was there, when Hell broke loose upon the land in the form of a man with a mission on his hand. I was there.


	2. My pains and Fears

My Pains and Fears.

I make no claim to Diablo or any Blizzard produced characters/games. I do claim my original characters.

The flames of Hell rise with a new lust. He is gone. Diablo is gone. Slain by a valiant warrior who traveled far to protect Sanctuary. I deeply admire that hero. Now I shall clean up the mess Diablo left. The demons shall learn of their new master. I am back.

Hell is my home, my sanctuary from the chaos wrought by Diveen Horadrim. Oh, how I love it here. The heat is great, but not that great. The demons are strong, but not that strong. Soon I shall build a new throne to place in the great star of my Chaos Sanctuary. Oh, how nice of Diablo to take it over and keep it up for me.

He will be back. I know he will. As will his brothers. They are the sons of the Horadric demon. They will not remain dead for long. They have the persistence of their father. Ah yes, Diveen Horadrim. The man who drove me to seek out refuge in Hell. What an irony? I flee to Hell so that I might not be punished for my sins. Oh, the sins I committed in my youth.

I was a Ganvatar. Young, and dumb. I was with my "mentors" when they stormed the Horadrim household and destroyed the family. We killed all the men, and ravaged all the women unto death. But our biggest mistake, was twisting Diveen, and leaving him to live. Every day I think of the pain I could have prevented had I killed him. Oh, but the good that came from letting him live.

Anaroch was flattened 15,000 years ago. The Ganvatar were hunted down and punished. Millions of humans slaughtered. In the Greater Hells, Diveen Horadrim has erected a mountain of bones taken from the humans and demons he killed. The mountain is near impossible to climb, and it is all bone. Even the throne he sits on is made of skulls and spines. 20,000 years ago we opened a box that would make Pandora shiver. Now, even today, the effects of our mistakes can be felt.

I am one of three. Three Ganvatar who have managed to gain his mercy. We live, only to guard sanctuary from the world we supported those 20 millenniums ago. I am the guardian of the lesser Hells. I atone from my fear, and my pain, by keeping the demons locked inside. There is only one portal into Hell now. I helped seal off all the others. Only Diablo could open another portal. He is the son of the Horadric Mage. Of coarse he could open up a whole to Hell.

Today I talked to Diveen Horadrim. He told me that he was planning to take a trip across Sanctuary. Even today he is proud of the word he molded. Sanctuary, yes, that is what the world is. A sanctuary from the likes of us. There are many things I regret, but I do not regret living to protect. I do not regret fleeing the Great Jungle of Anaroch before it was leveled to a desert. I do not regret. In all the fear and pain that I have suffered, I do not regret what he is. I, Banaster Tam-kula, do not regret the saint Horadrim.


	3. The Spawn

A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Diablo characters, nor any Blizzard characters.

So, it has come to pass, that the greatest evil I have ever set my eyes upon has spawned children. I do believe that these spawn serve the purpose of helping him remove his evil. He has weakened himself by giving his power to them. He has softened his hatred by giving it over to Mephisto. He has weakened his power by giving his magic to Baal. He, Diveen Horadrim, has given his fearsome tactics to Diablo.

Now why do you suppose that Diveen has done such a thing? For 10,000 years he has been a bane of the world. He has only shown his vicious face when he wished to "Purge and Cleanse" the Earth. He has killed millions of humans in his campaigns, and an impossible estimation of demons. Oh, his actions have justification. Even Heaven itself cannot ignore this. Diveen is justified by his crusade agianst us Ganvatar.

Now, he wishes to be good. He has drilled a sub-conscience discipline into the human and demon populace. 'Thou shalt not rape any being for sexual pleasure.' Oh yes, today, only three of us Ganvatar remain, and we wish to keep it as such. It is from our great terror that we do not defy the Horadric demon. We are now the anti to what our peers were 10,000 years ago.

The Demon has spawned children, and now can find goodness. His family will get a love he was denied. They can grow and live in a society that they will not have to fear. No, for many millennia, there will be no war and strife, no anarchy or unrest. Baal, Diablo, Mephisto, the three ropes that shall hold Diveen down.

But I fear that in his move to make himself good, and to weaken himself, he may very well become stronger. He practices new forms of magic then in the old days. He has not called upon the pain wall curse in ages. He has not melded the fleshes of demons to make a new stronger demon. He has not used any demonic magics of major. Oh, but what he can do today.

We live in a world that he has proclaimed a sanctuary. Sanctuary, yes, that is what we will call our home. Here, we are safe from the strife that can be found only in Hell. My brothers of old, the Ganvatar, no longer exist in the light that the once clung to. The Ganvatar could not possibly organize in this world. Not in the wastelands of Anorach, not in the dense jungle of Kurast, not in the far north or the west. It is time that evil take a brake. . .


	4. The Glorious Family

The Glorious Family.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Diablo characters, nor any Blizzard characters.

Gather round, listen up, I come to tell a tail. Many years ago in a distant land, I came across a glorious sight. Was it an angel, heavens no. Was it a demon, Hell no. It was a beautiful creature. A sphevon, yes, perhaps the last of those glorious creatures. I come to tell you my witness to a wedding of this exotic being, to the Horadric Saint. Yes, he has finally found union.

Many people were there, great allies of his. The Rasha and Cain family made sure to show. The Massavak, the Snowfoot, really made the place glow. Why, soon I thought, the Saint will have a family of his own. Glorious day, glorious day, he would have a happy family of his own. I tell you all, he has a family. A wonderful family.

The oldest, Mephisto, is such a bright man. He is learning magic just like his father learned in his youth. Baal and Diablo, do not worry about magic. They just want to hunt little demons in the forest. The sphevon, oh that lovely thing, has become such a wonderful mother.

Oh with glee I must say that I know how this family shall grow. The Horadric Saint has chosen to start a mage cult. Ah, the Horadrim mages, that is how I see them named. The sphevon will show the children magics never seen before by man, and we will soon learn of them. The children will become priests of their fathers old ways. Oh, for th many years there will be a peace that will not be squelched.

Diablo, he seems to be kindest of them. Ask him a question, and he shall answer it in haste.. He may not with to learn magic, but he is studying the martial arts of Kurast. I do think he may be more fascinated in that fair jungle then even Mephisto.

Baal, ah, such a cute boy. He has made me laugh many a time. He seems to enjoy pulling things apart. His father gives him a toy, and he breaks it. His father fixes it and gives the toy back to Baal, and the toy is broken again. I wonder why Diveen persists.

Ah, the Horadric Saint seems most joyful with his family. It is an accomplishment for that good man. I say I hope no evil befalls that family. They would not deserve it. No, the Horadim Family will not know evil in all their existence.


End file.
